


All I Want

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, XiuHo!Mention, broken!xiuhan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Não importava o quando Lu Han o quisesse e fosse egoísta por desejar que Minseok também tivesse os mesmos desejos, não importava quantas garrafas finalizasse ou quantas lágrimas derramasse, ele não era mais seu.Minseok nunca foi realmente seu.[LUHAN!CENTRIC] [BROKEN!XIUHAN] [DRAMA]





	All I Want

**ALL I WANT**

Mesmo do lado de fora, Lu Han conseguia ouvir desde o juiz de paz falando no microfone de forma bem clara para todos os ouvintes, até a algazarra que os convidados estavam a fazer, deixando claro que o beijo já tinha ocorrido. Os sons ultrapassavam as paredes e iam parar na rua onde o chinês se encontrava, abafando todo o resto como se ele estivesse usando fones especiais para ouvir tudo o que se passava naquele maldito lugar.

Talvez fosse apenas sua mente ferrada brincando com ele; um momento bem masoquista que fazia para si mesmo, quase como se quisesse tudo aquilo, como se quisesse colocar-se a sofrer mais só para ter outra desculpa para entornar a terceira garrafa do destilado. Ou talvez fosse seu cérebro dizendo que aquilo era apenas porque, de uma forma bem patética, Lu Han não queria encarar a verdade diante de si.

O que quer que fosse, trazia o aperto forte em seu coração e a bola de ar em sua garganta, o obrigando a respirar pela boca para se controlar.

Ainda não tinha chorado de verdade até aquele dia. Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram por seu rosto desde que recebeu o convite há dois meses, mas Lu Han não tinha de fato colocado todo o sentimento para fora, nem mesmo quando afundou a cara no travesseiro e gritou a todo pulmão. Estava muito longe de colocar, precisava se desgraçar todo e ficar sem voz, o rosto coberto por água salgada a secar ali, olhos inchados e vermelhos, nariz obstruído e lábios machucados pelos dentes; tudo apenas para que chegasse perto de conseguir limpar o estrago feito ― e, ainda assim, sobraria o rastro pelo caminho que sempre o assombraria em algum momento.

O que ele fez para lidar com a situação foi engolir e trancar a bagunça no fundo de seu ser ao vestir sua máscara quebrada de orgulho e confirmar presença no casamento.

Porém…

Não conseguiu entrar, no fim das contas.

Havia planejado tudo para que demonstrasse ao contrário, mas assim que os dias foram se aproximando, aos poucos Lu Han foi desistindo de sua ideia. Não era forte o suficiente para continuar com essa farsa, continuar enganando a si mesmo antes de enganar a todos para pensar que não se importava, que não fazia mais diferença em sua vida e que havia superado. Isso porque não havia.

Nunca superou os momentos em que passou com ele ou aquele maldito sentimento de amor que parecia apenas aflorar mais em seu peito a cada vez que se lembrava de todos os motivos que o fizeram se apaixonar por Kim Minseok.

Ainda estavam enfiadas no fundo de sua gaveta as fotos da época em que viajaram para a China somente para que ele conhecesse seus pais ― nunca deixando claro que os dois estavam romanticamente juntos ―, as fotos das vezes que saíram para um encontro e as fotos simples que o chinês tirou apenas por adorar guardar recordações. Tentou queimá-las juntamente com seus sentimentos, jogar tudo no fogo da lareira para tentar esquecer que um dia foi capaz de dizer que Minseok era seu.

Mas, novamente, não era forte o suficiente para isso.

Não sabia como as pessoas eram capazes de seguir em frente, deixar o passado para trás e irem em busca de um novo amor. Para Lu Han, jamais amaria alguém de forma tão forte e tão pura quanto amou Minseok, quanto ainda amava Minseok. Não era algo carnal, passava disso; se fosse preciso, ficaria o resto de sua vida sem fazer sexo novamente apenas para tê-lo de volta em suas manhãs preguiçosas, suas tardes quentes de verão e as frias noites de inverno, que usavam como desculpa para se abraçarem a qualquer momento que estivessem juntos.

Tudo o que mais queria era voltar para a época que Minseok o enchia de ilusões ao mesmo tempo que o enchia de beijos e abraços.

Tudo o que mais queria era ouvi-lo sonhar nas nuvens sobre quando os dois poderiam se casar, quando os dois teriam um casa grande só deles para encher de gatos de rua adotados, quando poderiam finalmente dizer que eram casados; afinal Minseok sempre foi aquele que sonhava com a vida quase perfeita e cheia das coisas que ele mais amava convivendo harmoniosamente, e isso foi transmitido para o chinês e o fez desejar o mesmo.

Tudo o que mais queria era que ele batesse em sua porta e pedisse para voltar… Na verdade nem precisaria disso; com apenas um mensagem de texto, Lu Han já o aceitaria de volta.

Tudo o que mais queria era poder ter liberdade de amar Minseok abertamente para ele e ser correspondido com o mesmos sentimentos, ser amado por ele assim como ele era amado por si.

Mas agora nunca mais teria isso de volta.

Minseok o deixou com seus sentimentos e um pedido de desculpas hesitante, mostrando que no fundo, ainda que ele não amasse mais Lu Han, ainda possuía um grande carinho por esse e não queria machucá-lo.

O que ele não esperava era que a frase circundasse a cabeça de Lu Han todas as noites antes de dormir ao encarar o espaço vazio ao seu lado da cama, ou cada vez que olhava para a parede azul que os dois pintaram no primeiro ano de namoro, ou o carpete eternamente manchado com o vinho barato que Minseok derrubou ao rir quando Lu Han o fez cócegas, ou simplesmente a moldura virada de cabeça para baixo na cômoda.

Minseok não tinha culpa, no entanto.

A culpa era de Lu Han que engoliu tudo e aceitou sem dizer nada, o medo de que acabasse estragando mais ainda as coisas sendo maior que o medo de saber o motivo. Aceitou o término, aceitou continuar a ser amigo dele, aceitou não seguir em frente, aceitou guardar suas recordações no fundo sua mente e aceitou se agarrar àqueles dias.

No fim, Minseok seguiu em frente e achou um novo amor, e agora estava a se casar com ele com um terno exatamente igual aquele que um dia disse para o chinês que usaria no casamento deles, época em que dava promessas que nunca puderam ser cumpridas e que apenas ajudaram a contribuir para o momento ridículo que o outro passava sempre que via Minseok e Junmyeon juntos na rua.

E, enquanto isso, Lu Han se encontrava sentado no capô do seu velho cadillac do lado de fora do salão onde ocorria o casamento, entornando sua quinta garrafa pequena de vodka pura ao tempo que encarava a cena de Minseok com seu belo sorriso gengival saindo do local de braços cruzados com Junmyeon ― agora legalmente seu marido.

Ele estava tão lindo quanto o chinês pensou que ele estaria. O terno preto combinava perfeitamente com a pele alva e suave dele, o cabelo castanho levemente ondulado e separado ao meio estava exatamente como tinha imaginado ao se iludir no passado e sonhar com o grande dia de suas vidas, e o sorriso…

Finalmente as lágrimas saíram, escorrendo por seu rosto vermelho pela embriaguez ou por tanto segurá-las, caindo como pingos de seu maxilar até seu moletom preto.

O sorriso especial que por quatro anos deslumbrou quase todos os dias estava sendo dado para outra pessoa, o anel dourado no dedo anelar de Minseok foi dado por outra pessoa, o papel provando que ele estava casado tinha o nome de outra pessoa.

Tudo aquilo atingiu Lu Han mais uma vez, mas agora como uma avalanche carregada de tristeza, lamentações, ilusões passadas e a pior coisa: suas lembranças.

Não aguentava mais.

Precisava sair dali imediatamente.

Lu Han desceu do capô do carro escondido pelas duas árvores e entrou no veículo, o ligando imediatamente e dando partida, as garrafas esquecidas sobre o automóvel se espatifando no chão junto com as outras que ele havia quebrado ao tentar descontar o que sentia durante a cerimônia.

Sua visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas e os olhos ardiam, implorando pra que ele apenas os fechasse de vez. Seu corpo inteiro queria apenas se deitar em sua cama e ficar lá até que seu cérebro definhasse, até que seu coração parasse de doer, até que seu ar voltasse ou até que Minseok fosse completamente esquecido de todo o seu ser. Mas ao invés de esquecê-lo, agora só conseguiria passar em _loop_ a cena de Minseok descendo as escadas e sorrindo apaixonadamente para Junmyeon.

E foi visualizando essa cena de novo e de novo, que Lu Han perdeu o controle do carro e esse foi de encontro à outro que vinha na direção contrária.

A bebida em seu organismo deve tê-lo anestesiado, pois Lu Han não sentiu quando seu corpo foi arremessado pelo para-brisas e foi parar há quase vinte metros de distância. Só foi sentir quando cada parte gravemente ferida gritava em agonia e seu sangue tingia o asfalto preto de vermelho carmesim, formando uma poça ao redor de si.

Lu Han permaneceu acordado por alguns instantes, mas logo sua consciência desistiu de se manter e o deixou, o fazendo desmaiar.

Pelo menos agora não precisava mais rever aquela maldita cena e aquele maldito sorriso de Kim Minseok.


End file.
